ShikaKiba story……
by Kira is Jung Dabin Naepoppo
Summary: Kiba merasa Shikamaru hanya kasihan padanya, itu alasan Shikamaru menerimanya enam bulan yang lalu...


Kira datang lagi dengan fic ShikaKiba, ini fic request dari KageShiro TaroYama beberapa hari yang lalu.

Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto

ShikaKiba story… © Ketsueki Kira Fahardika

Warning: Gaje, Ancur, Abal, Ooc, AU, Sho-Ai

Pairs:ShikaKIba, ShikaTema, ShinoKiba, Little of SasuNaru, NejiGaa, KankuroTenten, SaiIno, LeeSaku, ItaHana,

Genre: Friendship/ Romance (may be)

-Shikamaru POV, FlashBack, and Shikamaru inner-

Dua tahun yang lalu, aku dan kekasihku pergi ke Suna untuk bertemu dengan kedua orangtuanya. Untungnya, perjalanan kami lancer, tanpa hambatan. Kami sampai dalam waktu kurang dari duapuluh empat jam, mereka sangat baik terhadapku, dan mereka juga setuju dengan keinginan kami untuk menikah. Walau kami baru lulus SMU.

Kami saling berjanji, untuk tidak menghianati satu sama lain, dan kami pun saling berjanji untuk saling setia dan tidak akan tertarik pada orang lain, perempuan untukku, dan pria untuknya.

Namanya Sabaku Temari, ia anak sulung dari Sabaku Rei dan Sabaku Karura, Temari mempunyai dua saudara laki-laki, yang pertama bernama Sabaku Kankuro, dan si bungsu Sabaku Gaara.

Temari sangat cantik, rambut pirangnya dikucir empat, sangat lucu. Matanya berwarna biru tua, (kata mbah wikipedia).

Namaku Nara Shikamaru, Rambutku hitam sepundak yang kukukncir keatas layaknya nanas. Mataku pun berwarna senada, hitam. Aku tinggal di Konoha,

Kami berencana menikah enam bulan lagi, tapi Tuhan berkehendak lain, dua bulan sebelum pernikahan kami, aku mendapat kabar dari Gaara, gaara bilang Temari masuk Rumah sakit. Tanpa pikir panjang aku berlari kearah garasi dan langsung tancap gas menuju Rumah Sakit Pusat Suna. Orang tuaku sedang pergi ke hutan untuk melihat rusa-rusa kami.

Dua puluh dua jam pejalanan dari Konoha menuju Suna. Aku langsung pergi ketempat Temari dirawat. Garra menungguku di loby rumah sakit dan menyeretku mengikutinya,

Kami masuk keruang rawat Temari. Aku mendekati Temari yang tengah tertidur. Aku duduk disamping ranjang Temari kemudian menoleh kepada Gaara. "Gaara, Temari kenapa?"

"Neesan, sakit kanker darah, atau bahasa medisnya Leukimia. Kami barutahu saat Neesan selesai diperiksa, kemarin." Garra menjawab sambil menunduk, wajahnya terlihat kuyu.

"stedium berapa?"Shikamaru kembali bertanya kepada Gaara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah pucat Temari.

"Akhir, kata dokter usia Neesan tinggal menghitung hari" raut wajah Gaara memerah karena menahan tangisnya, Gaara selalu berjanji pada Temari untuk menjadi kuat.

Aku selalu menemani Temari, sampai dua hari menjelang pernikahan kami Temari sadar, Aku sangat bahagia. Temari berpesan padaku dengan suara yang sangat lirih "Shika, jangan sedih, carilah penggantiku. Aku rela Shikamaru. Berjanjilah padaku." Setelah Temari mengatakannya ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, kami semua menangis, dalam diam, tanpa suara yang ada hanya air mata.

-END OF FLASHBACK AND SHIKAMARU INNER-

"SHIKAAAAAA" suara cempreng itu milik seorang pria yang umurnya satu tahun dibawahku. Namanya Inuzuka Kiba, mata dan rambutnya coklat, dia juga punya anjing kecil yang bernama Akamaru. Dipipinya juga trdapat tato segitiga terbalik berwarna merah, dilah kekasihku sekarang.

Ya, Kiba menjadi kekasihku sejak enam bulan yang lalu. Dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku, aku menerimanya, awalnya karena kasihan dan aku tak melanggar janjiku pada Temari, tapi aku mulai menyukainya.

Kiba itu polos, ceroboh, cerewet dan berisik, sama seperti Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto adalah kekasih sahabatku Sasuke Uchiha. Keluarga Temari juga mendukung hubungan kami.

Gaara sendiri mempunyai kekasih, sahabatku, namanya Hyuuga Neji. Kankuro dengan sahabat Kiba Tenten. Sahabatku berpacaran dengan sahabat kekasihku. Sangat aneh, tapi menarik.

"ada apa, Kiba?" aku menjawab sapaannya dengan malas. Entah kenapa sejak kematian Temari aku jadi menyukai rokok, suka melamun, Tidur, memandang awan, dan selalu mengatakan 'mendokusai'

"ada mahasiswa baru dikelasku, namanya Aburame Shino, dia aneh, selalu memakai jaket, kacamata hitam, kloak subatas hidung, tak ada yang pernah melihat wajahnya, ia irit bicara dan juga selalu membawa serangga kemana-mana," dia menceritakan perihal teman barunya padaku.

"lalu"

"dia bilang, dia mencintaiku dan ingin aku jadi kekasihnya"

"lalu"

"aku menolaknya, aku bilang aku sudah punya kekasih, dan aku memintanya menjadi teman ku saja"

"mendokusai"

-END OF SHIKA POV-

-KIBA POV-

"mendokusai" dia menjawab curhatku dengan kata andalannya. Aku mulai berfikir apa dia mencintaiku, sudah enam bulan kami berpacaran, tapi sekalipun ia tak pernah memperhatikanku.

"em… Shika?" aku memanggilnya lirih, tapi aku tahu ia bias dengar.

"ada apa, hoam…" dia merespon dan kembali menguap.

"em…yidak, aku mau pulang dulu" aku langsung berlarikarena aku sudah tidak bias menahan air mataku yang mulai menetes. Aku berlari mencari tempat yang sepi dan aku menemukan bangku taman yang kosong.

"Kiba, kau kenapa? Kenapa menangis?" aku mendengar suara seseorang tapi bukan dia. Aku mendongak dan melihat Shino. Dia memelukku dan aku mulai menangis dipelukannya.

Shino mulai angkat bicara., saat aku mulai tenang. "Kiba, kau lupa padaku? Aku sahabatmu waktu TK. Aku jujur, aku menyukaimu sejak dulu." Aku menangis lagi karena sahabatku sangat memperdulikanku, bukan kekasihku.

"Shino, maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tak ingat. Maaf ya!" aku tersenyum dan ia mengangguk.

"kenapa menangis? Apa ada yang menyakitimu?ceritakan padaku!" pintanya.

"aku merasa kekasihku tak mencintaiku, tak peduli padaku, tak menganggap aku ada, dia selalu cuek, dingin, dan acuh padaku, padahal kami berpacaran selama enam bulan.

"oh… pantas, kau menangis. Sebaiknya kau pulang, kuantar ya?" aku mengangguk tanda setuju.

-END OF KIBA POV-

Cahaya matahari membangunkan sesosok pemuda berambut coklat jabrik. "jam berapa ini?" ia bergumam. Mata pemuda itu terbelalak saat melihat angka yang tertera dijamnya adalah pukul 07:00 AM. Pemuda yang menggunakan piama bermotif anjing bergegas kekamarmandi, sambil meracau. " aku telat… aku telat….."

Dia mandi hanya dalam waktu lima menit.-mandi bebek-. Kiba bergegas mengenakan seragamnya, kemudian menyambar tasnya yang terletak diatas meja belajarnya, Kiba berlari menuruni tangga, Kiba mencomot roti tawar diatas piring kakaknya. Berpamitan dengan berteriak dan berlari menuju kampusnya.

Kiba melihat shino berjalan memasuki universitas dengan pakaian seperti biasanya. Kiba mengenakan celana jeans hitam dan kaos putih yang dipadukan dengan jaket coklan dengan gambar anjing dipunggungnya berlari kearah Shino.

Kiba terlalu senang melihat Shino hingga tak menyadari Shikamaru yang ada didekatnya. Kiba berteriak memanggil Shino " SHINO TUNGGU!" Shino berhenti dan mendapati Kiba berlari kearahnya. Shino menunggu Kib adan berjaln bersama kearak kelas mereka.

Shikamaru merasa hatinya seperti disayat-sayat malihat Kiba dan Shino berduaan menuju kelas mereka.

Jam kuliah kosong sesaat sebelum makan siang, para dosen sedang membahas calon mahasiswa baru. Kiba dan Shino pergi ke kantin. Sekali lagi kIba tak menyadari keberadaan Sikamaru yang tepat disebelah mejanya.

Shikamaru berdiri dan menghampiri meja Shino dan Kiba. Tanpa peringatan Shikamaru memukul wajh Shino hingga Shino terjatuh dari kursinya. Perbuetan Shikamaru tadi mengundang perhatian penggunjung kantin. "apa-apaan kau? Kenapa kau memukulnya?" Kiba berteriak kepada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru balas berteriak "kau yang kenapa? Kau cuek padakaku, kau sudah lupa kita pacaran, dank au kekasihku."

"KAU BARU SADAR, KALAU AKU 'PACARMU', LALU SELAMAINI KAU ANGGAP AKU APA? 'SAMPAH'?" kiba berteriak kencang dan menekan kata pacar dan sampah."kau tak pernah sekalipun memperhatikanku, menanggapi ceritaku, acuh padaku, aku tak tahu apa kau mencintaiku atau hanya kasihan. Kalau begitu terimakih atas waktumu selama ini, tolong jangan ganggu aku, hubungan kita cukup sampai disini" Kiba brlari meninggalkan Shikamaru yang mematung ditempatnya.

"KAU BRENGSEK, KALAU SAMPAI KIBA KENAPA-NAPA, AKU YANG AKAN MEMBUNUHMU" Shino berteriak dan berlari menyusul Kiba.

Shino berlari kearah taman belakang dan menemukan Kiba yang terjatuh pingsan dibawah pohon sakura. Shino ingat kalau Kiba mempunyai asma. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi Shino mengangkat kiba ala bridal style dan membawanya menuju mobilnya. Shino langsung tancap gas ke Rumah Sakit Pusat Konoha.

Sino menghubungi kakak Kiba, Hana. Shino mengatakan keadaan Kiba yang cukup menghawatirkan. Shino juga menghubungi Naruto-teman TK juga-meminta tolong agar Ia dan KIba juga akan membawakan tas mereka nanti saat menjenguk Kiba.

Hana berlari diikuti Itachi Uchiha yang menggendong bayi.-reader tau Itachi 'kan, jadi Kira nggak nulis deskripsinya-. Hana sangat mirip dengan Kiba, hanya gender dan panjang rambut yang membedakan mereka.

Hana menghampiri Shino "Shino, Kiba kenapa?kenapa bias kambuh? Sudah satu setengah tahun Kiba tidak sakit."Hana sangat 'kawatir, orang tuanya sedang pergi ada urusan pekerjaan di Ame.

"Neechan,kiba taka pa-apa 'kan?"Naruto berteriak histeris dipelukan kekasihnya, Sasuke. Naruto melihat Kiba yang terbaring lemah diranjang rumah sakit.

"tak apa Naruchan. Kiba uuma tertidur."terang Hana, naruto mendesah lega dan bergumam 'syukurlah'

Yang menjenguk Kiba adalah SasuNaru, Shikamaru, NejiGaa, LeeSaku, SaiIno, Haku, Kankuro dan Shikamaru shock atas kenyataan ini, ia tak tahu kalau Kiba sakit. Gaara menceritakan masalalu Shikamaru dengan Kakaknya kepada Shino, Itachi, dan Hana.

-SHINO POV-

Sudah satu minggu Kiba dirawat dirumah sakit, Kiba juga belum sadar, banyak orang yang menjenguknya, tetapi doa selalu berada disampingnya. Shino selalu mendengar Shikamaru bersumpah untuk selalu membahagiakan Kiba.

Hari ini aku mendengarnya lagi, Kiba mulai sadar, aku langsung berlari mencari dokter Tsunade, yang tak lain adalah nenek Naruto.

Dia memeriksa keadaan Kiba dan terkejut, dia menggumamkan kata 'tak mungkin', 'ajaib', aku bingung dan mananyakan apa maksudnya, dan ia terswnyum " dia sembuh total". Aku tersenyum dang menghubungi yang lainnya.

-END OF SHINO POV-

-NORMAL POV-

Kiba terkejut mendapati Shikamarudisampingnya tengah tersenyum lembut, dan tulus, terlihat dari matanya ia menyesali perbuatannya selama ini.

Shikamaru hamper menaterkan air matanya saat ia mengatakan "syukurlah,kau sudah siuman"Shikamaruterus menggenggam tangan Kiba dan melanjutkan, "aku minta maaf, selama ini aku tak pernah peduli, selama ini aku acuh, tapi aku baru sadar saat kau menjauhiku, saat kau dekat dengan pria lain, saat kau menangis, saat kau marah padaku, aku baru sadar kalau aku selalu membutuhkanmu,aku mencintaimu Kiba."

Kiba tersenyum lembut,"aku tak pernah melihat seorang Shikamaru berbicara sepanjang itu, tapi aku senang, aku sudah memaafkanmu, dan aku mencintaimu"

Terdengar tepuk tangan yang meriah, saat Shikamaru dan Kiba melihat kearah pintu masuk mereka melihat banyak orang yang sedang bertepuk tangan. Wajah mereka sontak memerah.

-OWARI-

-KIBA POV-

Aku dan Shikamaru menikah tiga tahun yang lalu, saat usia ku duapuluh satu, kami menikah setelah sahabat-sahabat kami menikah. Kami juga mengadopsi seorang anak laki-laki yang bernama Nara Kyou, ia berambut coklat dan bermata hitam, ia juga jenius, sedikit mirip Shikamaru.

Aku membuka pet shops, yang bernama Nara Pets, Shikamaru bekerja di perusaan milik Uchiha, juga sebagai seorang Hackker. Kyou memanggilku Haha, yang artinya ibu, sebang Shika dipanggil chichi yang artinya ayah.

Kami sering jalan-jalan bersama setiap akhir pekan. Bersama keluarga sahabat-sahabatku. Aku seenang mempunyai keluarga kecil yang dikelilingi orang yang mencintai kami dan menerima kami apa adanya.

-END OF KIBA POV-

-OMAKE-

CERITANYA DIAKHIRI DISINI, KIRA MINTA MAAF JIKA DA MISSTYPO'S, FIC INI UNTUK TARO-CHAN, MOGA KAMU PUAS…. PLEASE READ N REVIEW….


End file.
